Where The Grass Is Green
by Mr. Fishy
Summary: How are you good? That's good. I'm good. Everything's good.
1. In the Early Day

Ok, here's the game plan. I'm thinking of making this a very slow moving romance. At least I hope it turns out that way. There's going to be flash backs and a bunch of crazy stuff so hang in there. This is really my first down trotted, melancholy, sad, whatever you want to call it, story. So anyway review and leave any random thought or idea you have. I like long reviews so please give me something.

…..

Oliver twisted the silver band that sat heavily on his finger. He took the ring off and held it in his palm. His finger suddenly felt cold. Quickly putting it back on and he sighed. Checking the clock Oliver frowned, 3:15a.m., it was officially the first day of spring. He sat in bed with the lights off. The moon's milky glow shone through window.

There was no one beside him. There was an empty space, no head for the white pillow, no warm body to snuggle. He felt his chest tighten and heart ache.

"Hey there."

Oliver's head shot up. A tall blonde woman stood in the doorway. She was leaned up against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Missed you." Oliver chuckled.

The woman laughed and walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. "You're the best Ollie."

Oliver leaned in closer to her. "I really, really missed you."

He stroked her cheek gently.

The blonde woman gave into his touch and closed her eyes.

"I can't stay long Ollie."

"Please. Just try." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Oliver kissed her. It was a forced and desperate.

"Stay. Stay." He begged…

Oliver opened his eyes and she was gone. His dream girl was gone. He didn't sleep for the rest of the early morning.

….

Oliver sat in his small cubical and wrote down important numbers on important papers. He typed and clicked away on the computer. He didn't bother anyone, no one bothered him. Noon was lunch and he ate on the corner bench outside and watched the children play by the school yard.

He finished his water and sandwich. Back to salt mines. At five sharp Oliver was free. He took a taxi cab to the small townhouse. There was a dead plant out front and a porch swing that needed fixing. He once promised her he would fix it.

The mail sat on the counter and a one flashed on the answering machine. Mail came first.

Bill.

Junk.

Junk.

What? He picked up a cream colored envelope with his high school written on it. He opened it and quickly scanned the sheet.

10 year reunion. Has it been so long? Oliver put the paper down and scratched his head. Should he go? No, no that would be like suicide. It would be all too painful.

There might be pictures of her somewhere.

Each classroom and hallway will echo with her giggle.

There's no way in hell he was going.

Walking over to answering machine he pressed the black button.

"Hey… uh Oliver." The woman on the other line coughed. "It's Miley... I got my letter for the reunion and I thought maybe it would be a good idea for us to go. I want to see you. Are you ok? You just disappeared. I think we need to go. Anyway please just call me back. Don't shut me out."

There was a loud beep.

Oliver tried to breath but nothing came he sat down and whispered his dream girl's name.

_Lily._

….

Right well no worries if you're a little lost all will come together in time.

Lazy Days


	2. Pink Toes

Oliver juggled the phone with his shoulder and cheek as he poured a glass of orange juice. It ringed three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Miley?" The name felt foreign and old on his lips.

He heard her sigh in relief and reply. "Yea."

"I got your message."

"And… what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking… no. Miley I can't, I really can't."

She was silent for a moment.

"You still there?" Oliver asked.

"Yes." Miley said bitterly.

"Don't do this you had to have known walking into this that I wouldn't come."

"I want to see you Oliver. You never ever call or write." Miley's voice was shaking.

He let out a frustrated groan. "I won't go! I don't want to see you or anyone else! Just leave me alone!"

And so he hung up.

Oliver slammed the phone into the cradle and frowned. He grabbed his black bag and walked out the door leaving the orange juice behind on the counter.

…

Miley sat down in her brown armchair and threw a pillow across the room. Wiping a single tear away she drew a breath and stood.

Hearing her cell phone ring she ran to her purse.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey so I was thinking about what you said for the new lesson and it sounds cool also-"

"Um Harry I'm really not in the mood could you please call me back another time?" Miley begged trying to keep her cool.

"… It's Oliver isn't it?" Harry asked from the other line.

"He…" Miley swallowed hard. "He won't come."

"I'm so sorry sugar, really I'am."

Miley nodded.

…

Oliver was trudging down the street. Face flushed and shoulders hunched. He had no destination. No home, no special someone waiting for him. Oliver was all alone. It wasn't long till he found himself back at the townhouse with the broken porch swing. He was tired and feeling slightly defeated.

Collapsing onto the bed Oliver waited. He was waiting for her…

"Ollie there you are!" The blonde woman was back and smiling in his bedroom doorway.

Oliver sat up and grinned. "Hey you."

"Why won't you go the reunion?" She asked sitting next to him.

"I just can't." Oliver said his eyes not reaching hers. "Lily, I miss you."

She shook her head and pulled his chin to look at her. "Don't Ollie. Let me go."

"I can't." His voice much like a small child.

Lily wiped a few of his stray tears away. "You have to try." She said as she pressed her strawberry lips to his.

Oliver opened his eyes and she was gone. His hand was outstretched but there was no one to catch. He looked to his ring again and let out a shaky breath.

…

Miley was sipping her seventh cup of coffee. Another long night. She was working hard for her class. She had to find the perfect song for Laurie. The little girl had a great voice but with a bad song it would all go to hell.

She checked her e-mail, five messages, two from Harry and three from Gwen. Miley turned the radio on and a quirky pop tune was pouring from her speakers it seemed to brightened the gloomy room.

In the middle of her twist the phone rang. Quickly turning the song down, she began the search of the phone beneath the mountains of paperwork.

"Aha!" She cried holding it and pushing the black button. "Hello?"

"Miley?"

"Oliver!"

Miley heard him clear his throat and she waited.

"I'm uh listen Miley, I'm really sorry. I want to see you too. But I'm still kind of unpredictable. But I'm coming. I'll go."

Miley's smile widened. If she could see him then she could heal him. They set up times and set the date. He was going.

…

It was a perfect spring evening. The waves were crashing hard into one another building up. The sun was low about to set and white clouds spread across the navy blue sky. Oliver sat barefoot in the sand. He had promised to meet Miley here and she was late.

A minute or so later he felt someone approach him from behind.

"Hey." She said and sat down next to him.

Miley smiled. Her skin was tan and her toenails were painted a light shade of pink, he watched her wiggle them out of her white sandals and into the sand.

"Hello." Oliver said plainly.

Miley looked him over. He had dark circles under his eyes. A bit of stubble was growing on his chin and cheeks. His skin was pale, he looked dead inside and out. Miley winced and turned to stare at the ocean.

"I look that bad huh?" Oliver said meaning it to be a joke but it came off sad and jaded.

"Your different is all." Miley said not looking at him.

"I'm a mess. I can't sleep anymore Miley. It's so hard. And I… I see her _everywhere_!"

She couldn't handle this. She thought she could help him. Pull Oliver out of this slump. But she was Miley's best friend too.

They sat together broken and alone watching the sun set into the dark waters.

…

"You can take the guest bedroom." Miley said.

Oliver nodded. "Night."

"Night." Miley said.

She walked to her bathroom and took a long hot shower. Feeling fresh and clean Miley hung her towel up and slipped into her pajamas. Walking out of the bathroom and down the hall she heard someone talking.

It was Oliver.

She peered through the crack in his door and saw him smiling and sitting on the bed.

"You would have loved this." He said. "No I'm serious. You'd totally gone to this thing with me. Just think of it. You and me, walking through those gym doors arm in arm. You'd wear that sexy red dress and I'd be the luckiest guy there."

Oliver stopped talking. He shook his head and for a minute looked lost. But the look was gone and a grimace followed. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

Miley ran back to her room and shut the door.

_He thinks he's talking to Lily!_ Her mind screamed. Heart racing Miley fell onto her bed. She took long breaths in and let them out.

_He thinks he's talking to his dead wife…_

…

Yea well there you have it. Hopefully your not still confused. REVIEW! … Thank-you for taking the time to read this.


	3. Hallway

Miley stopped the car and looked to Oliver. He was sitting up straight in his seat, face firm and stony.

"Ready?" She asked.

Oliver nodded.

Miley took his hand and led him down memory lane. The high school was decorated and looking in top shape.

Entering through the front door they stopped at the desk and smiled at a young woman who was giving out name tags.

"Hello!" The woman smiled with a friendly wave.

"Sarah?" Miley gasped.

"Ooh Miley! It's been so long!" Sarah squealed.

"I read about you in the paper. You own your own company for helping the needy. You're a huge success."

Sarah blushed slightly. "Oh no biggy. I hear your music school is going great Hannah." Sarah winked.

It was true, after high school the pop star came out and told all her deep secret. The news only made her small business boom with new undiscovered talents.

Sarah grinned at Miley but stopped when she saw the dark shadow looming in the corner.

"Hey Oliver." She said quietly smiling weakly.

"..Hello." He nodded feeling nervous.

Sarah quickly wrote down their names and handed over their tags and ushered them into the gym.

"See, not so bad huh?" Miley said squeezing Oliver's arm.

"Guess not." Oliver said.

Soft Music was playing and light conversation was skipping through the room. The lights were dim and tables were stationed everywhere with white clothes.

"Let's get a seat." Miley offered.

Finding a place near the back the two sat down.

Oliver was taking it all in, the music, the people. Most he didn't even remember and was thankful for the name tags.

After sipping the sour punch unfortunately they were spotted. Mark, from Oliver's senior math class, came walking over with his wife Kat, from Miley's junior Spanish class.

"Hey man!" Mark said giving Oliver a strong manly man hand shake.

"Hi!" Kat giggled excitedly at Miley.

Oliver was already annoyed. After listening to the two go on about their job and family he felt ready to hurl. That was supposed to be him.

"So what about you?" Mark asked. "What have you been up to?"

Oliver frowned and thought bitterly. _Well gee wiz I'm working at a job I now hate. And my wife died and sometimes I wish I would too._

"Uh I'm an accountant." Oliver said hastily.

Miley gave him and reassuring smile.

"What about you _Hannah Montana_?" Kat giggled, again.

"Her name is Miley." Oliver shot back.

"… Right." Kat frowned.

"I own a small music school." Miley said looking to Oliver.

"Well, that's interesting." Kat said.

"Hey look!" Mark shouted pointing two a couple in the back. Dragging Kat along the two left.

"You did wonderful Oliver." Miley said.

"I feel a little sick." Oliver admitted.

A minute later yet another couple came up. Oliver tried his hardest to pay attention but after the millionth time of explaining his job and life so far it was getting old. It wasn't till someone brought out the big guns did Oliver want to leave.

"Hey Oliver. Listen man I'm sorry about your girl." Will from his English class said late in the evening.

Oliver's entire body froze.

"Yea." Another person piped in. "Sorry about Lily."

_Don't say her name! _Oliver's mind screamed. _Don't ever say it!_

Miley was there in a flash, right by his side, holding his hand. Her heart ached along with Oliver as people gave their condolences about her best friend and Oliver's lover. But the pain remained.

Turning from the party Oliver walked into a hallway. His hands were balled up into fists and he looked away as Miley ran after him.

"Oliver! Wait! Please you're doing so well. You need this! And so do I. We can get through this!" Miley pleaded.

"Stop it! Just shut-up! You don't get it Miley you really don't! She was _everything _to me. My wife is… gone she's dead and she's never coming back! You don't understand how that feels!" Oliver's body was on fire his voice was loud and thunderous.

"Don't you _ever_ say that Oliver." Miley hissed. "Lily was my best friend. I lost her too. You're not the only who's hurting."

"Could have fooled me." Oliver sneered.

"It's been two years Oliver. I'm trying to move on! Lily wouldn't have wanted to see you this way!" Miley's cheeks burned as salty tears poured down.

"I can't move on!" Oliver's voice cracked and he slide down the white brick wall onto the floor. "She's dead. She's dead. _Lily." _He cried softly.

Miley held him close and let tears pour. The night was old. The moonlight shone through the windows. In the distance you could hear music and faint chatter. If you walked into the hallway you'd hear muffled cries of a widowed man still wearing his silver wedding ring. And see a woman whose face was pale and looked more like a little girl dressed in big girl clothes.

…

Miley took Oliver home. She put him to bed and snuggled up next to him. He welcomed her presences well and they cuddle together. The sheets were warm and smelled of lavender.

Oliver's arms around Miley gave her comfort. Miley's head resting on his chest gave Oliver a restful sleep. There were no nightmares tonight. No goblins to case away and horrific sights of a dead girl. No, tonight there was only the two of them and a safe feeling of now.

….

Ok so there's another chapter. I don't have much to say. I love everyone's reviews and I like hearing your thoughts. This was rather short but I really wanted to get another chapter out there. More to come please stay faithful.


	4. Two Years Ago

Hair tickled Oliver under his nose. He smiled dreamfully in his sleep. His arms tightened around the warm body next to him.

It had to be all a dream. She was here with him, in bed. Oliver's grin grew and he sniffed deeply. But her hair didn't smell the same. Where were the strawberries? This head smelled like flowers or was it perfume?

It smelled perfectly fine but he preferred the strawberries. He'd have to tell Lily that when he woke up. Hum, Oliver sighed with his eyes closed.

…

Miley was all too comfortable. A solid body was holding her so tightly. This feeling was pure and as real as the pillow that held her head.

It has been so long since she had someone to hold her. So many nights she slept alone in bed. But now with the early morning sun peeking through the curtains she was home.

"Lily, come on let's get up you have to be at work soon." Oliver said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

_Huh? I'm not Lily?_ Miley slowly came too and looked up. Oliver stared at her with dark sad eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly before getting out of the bed and running out of the room.

Miley laid there head in her pillow and screamed. Stupid her thinking she actually had someone. There was only dead Oliver and sad, sad Miley.

This house is no home.

…

Oliver made breakfast. His bags were packed and he was showered and ready to go, right after breakfast he'd leave.

"You, you made food?" Miley asked surprised walking in still with her pink pajama's on.

"Uh, yea, I thought you know as a good bye party for me." Oliver said with a wry smile.

Miley looked at the scrambled eggs and sausage and laughed. "It's great."

They sat in her small kitchen and munched quietly. The weather channel was on in the living room. "Clear skies today!" The weatherman reported.

Oliver sipped his black coffee and Miley poured sugar into hers. "Thank-you." Oliver said suddenly breaking the silence spell.

"For what?" Miley questioned arching an eyebrow up.

Oliver shrugged. "For caring."

…

He promised Miley he would call once he got home. He also made a promise to stay in touch.

Oliver took the train. Arriving home he left worse. That damn townhouse. He needed to move. There were too many memories and firsts in that house.

After unpacking slowly he sat down on the couch and stared out the window. He would return to work tomorrow. There was still too much day left.

So his mind went back. His mind traveled back two years before…

…

"_Ollie stop it's going to fine. I'm only going to be gone for a little while and when I come back." Lily paused and kissed his lips. "We'll spend the rest of the evening… together." She laughed and grabbed her coat. _

_Oliver rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. _

"_Can't you do it tomorrow? Tonight is a great night to stay home." Oliver finished and kissed her neck._

_Lily giggled and pushed him away. "Slow down big boy and yes. The art gallery said they needed me down there now, so you'll have to wait."_

_Oliver groaned and watched her leave. "I'll be back soon." Lily smirked._

_Oliver waved her off and fell back on the chair and waited…_

_Later that evening Oliver heard a knock on the door. Putting his book down, he chuckled and ran to the door._

"_Forget your key again?" Oliver laughed._

_But when he saw the tall man in a police uniform he stopped and frowned._

"_Can I help you?" Oliver asked._

"_Are you Oliver Oaken?" The man asked._

"… _Yes" Oliver said slowly. _

_The policeman took his hat off and winced to his partner._

"_Mr. Oaken we're so sorry for your loss. It seems your wife Lillian Ann Oaken was involved in a car accident on route 40. She didn't make it. Sir, if you would please come down to the station to clarify the body." _

_Oliver could not breathe._

"_Sir? Sir are you alright"_

_Oliver did not respond he looked to the sky there were no stars tonight. It was cloudy. _

_A cloudy Thursday evening…_

…

With his head down Oliver walked to the phone and dialed a number.

It rang twice before someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Miley?" Oliver whispered.

"Oh Oliver."

"I need, I really need someone here."

"I'll be there just hang on."

Click.

Forty-five minutes later there was a knock on the door.

Oliver opened it. Miley stood out in the sun and wrapped her arms around him. The day was warm and it embraced them.

"In time." Miley said to him. "In time."

…

I'm on a roll. Review because it makes me oh so happy.


	5. Just Say No

_Open In the Case of My Death_

_My Ollie,_

_I'm not sure why I felt the need to write this. You're gone for the day, out on business. I guess I wanted something for you to have, something tangible, after my death. It seems so queer to think of one's death. I can't imagine not being around and not seeing you. Not hearing your silly laugh and goofy grin._

_The sun is slowly rising now. I'm sitting out on our back porch. It's the first day of spring. Everything is so beautiful. The grass is green again and my favorite sunflower patch in the park is looking more and more ravishing each day. _

_I hope you always remember me. I hope you aren't mourning too long over me. Cry, yes its ok if you do, and then let me go. Let me be the wind. You are my everything Oliver always, always treasure and know this. What we have together is magic. I love going to sleep and waking in your arms._

_But now that I'm gone please be free. Put me deep inside you then live. Do not wallow and drive yourself into a deep hole. Lift yourself up. I look at my ring and I see our never ending love. Even if one of us is gone what we have will always linger. You give me so much every day. _

_The world is so beautiful Ollie let it in and when you watch the sun rise think of me and of us. Think of us as that rising sun. This is so short but in our world there wasn't really much to say. You'd take my hand and I'd rest my head on your shoulder. And that was when we said everything…_

_Time means nothing Oliver. You and I had forever. No longer look to the past. Stare confidently into the future. You will always be my sun rise. My perfect golden moment when everything is peaceful and wondrous. _

_Lily_

Oliver folded the thin creamy paper and placed it to his heart. His bottom lip quivered and his breath was harsh and shaky. He brought the letter to his mouth and kissed it. He then opened his nightstand drawer and placed it inside.

Another sleepless night.

Miley was lying on the couch in Oliver's living room. She stared at the ceiling waiting for sleep that would never come.

He couldn't be alone. Oliver turned over in the bed and sat up.

"Miley." The name sprang from his lips and he waited. "Miley."

Sitting up in the corner of his bed she found him looking too much like a lost boy.

Miley crawled next to him and they held one another close.

"This is good." He said in her hair. "Touch is good."

Miley nodded not fully understanding but getting enough to know he was healing.

"I need something. I need a drink." Oliver said getting out of bed.

Then again maybe he wasn't healing.

Oliver walked into his kitchen Miley followed. He flipped the small dim kitchen spotlight on and began rummaging through the cabinets.

"Aha!" Smirking he pulled two bottles of cheap red wine out. Oliver began pouring a glass.

"Want some?" He asked holding it out to her.

Miley hesitated, but reluctantly took it and drank.

…

There was a long slur of giggles coming from Miley's pink lips late that night.

"Ok your turn!" Oliver laughed.

Miley nodded and took a large gulp of her red wine.

"Remember in sophomore year Lily mixed these weird chemicals together in science and it blew up and it was this huge stink bomb?!"

Oliver threw his head back and let out a loud chuckle. "Oh yea! We were out of school for like two days! Lily became very popular after that."

Miley snorted and poured another glass.

"Here. Hit me Miles!" Oliver smirked, holding out his glass as well.

Laying on the old couch the two retold story after story.

"I think that covers all the high school stories." Miley said. "So tell me how you purposed?"

Oliver smiled dazed. "I thought Lilly would have told you? Isn't that what women do?"

Miley giggled and placed her legs in Oliver's lap. "Come now. We all know Lily wasn't normal. She just told me that you asked no details, now spill!"

Oliver took another swig of the wine and leaned his head back. "Well, we were fighting. I don't really remember what it was about."

Miley listened intently.

"I woke up and it was so early in the morning. Lily was running around doing laundry and painting. She had paint all over her hands and she looked pissed. When I asked her what was up she told me she had to go to the gallery because she was scheduled to work the front desk. And her boss told her that her last painting was crap."

"That's terrible!" Miley shouted.

"Yea I know. So I tried to clam her down and she didn't like that too much and before I knew it we were fighting. We were standing by the washing machine and she held my dress pants up about to through them into the wash and the ring box fell out of the pocket."

Miley smiled.

"I can still remember her exact words. 'Oliver! What the hell is this?!' I was so scared. So I took her hand and we sat at the kitchen table and I asked her."

Miley frowned. "Oh so romantic." She said sarcastically.

"Actually it was." Oliver smiled. "At first she just kind of sat there and stared at the ring. Then she asked me if I was nuts and then she said yes."

Miley nodded. "It sounds like you two."

"Our wedding was so beautiful. Remember? We had it outside by the beach. We were barefoot. There was about like twenty people there. Only our close friends. I was so happy." Oliver smiled a dizzy smile.

"You can be happy again." Miley reassured him.

"Can I? Can anyone really match up to Lily?"

Miley shrugged and for an odd reason her heart felt a sudden pang of deep sadness. She kept her legs on his lap and silence filled the room.

"Tell me something else." Miley demanded hating the quiet.

Oliver chewed the inside of his cheek in thought. "I don't know. Why don't you say something." He said to his half empty wine glass.

Miley shook her head and leaned forward and buried her head in Oliver's chest. As a reflex Oliver wrapped his arms around her.

"You're the greatest Oliver." Miley sighed looking up at him.

"You're not so bad yourself Miley."

And then 'Oh'.

Suddenly Miley's lips were on Oliver's and no one moved.

Oliver had forgotten what sweet wet lips tasted like. Miley had forgotten what protective hands felt like around her waist.

If Oliver's eyes were open he would have noticed the hair he was stroking was not blonde and the lips he was kissing were not the lips he grew to know. No, these were new and unexplored. Miley was lonely. Oliver was sad. Together this could create quiet a mess.

Oliver was the first to pull away very quickly.

"What was that?" He shouted suddenly feeling the buzz of the cheap wine fade.

Miley opened her eyes slowly and looked lost. "I… huh?"

Oliver stood up and began pacing.

"What have I done." He whispered touching his lips.

"Oliver I'm sorry it was a mistake. I wasn't thinking. Please don't over analyze this."

"Too late!" Oliver sneered.

Miley was in a haze. She stood and wobbled over to him.

"Oliver I'm so sorry."

He didn't move. Miley's lips looked too good. Her eyes were worried and her hand gently came to his shoulder for support.

In a quick second he grabbed her. His lips grazed hers and Miley did not pull away.

He backed her up against the wall. Miley wrapped her legs around him. The wine singing dreamily in her head. Oliver's only thought was to forget. To touch. To kiss.

His hands were warm and soft under her shirt and up her back. Miley's fingers worked their up his neck and to his hair.

Bang!

A car door slam from the street brought reality into place.

Pulling away at the same time they couldn't think.

"That… that wasn't supposed to happen." Oliver said. "Miley I- I don't know."

She only shook her head. "No more wine."

"Ok." He answered.

Silence.

"She must hate me. Everything she ever told me I have disregarded. How did it get this far?"

Miley worked the courage to look at him. Oliver's entire body was slumped down.

"What's going to happen to us Miley?"

"…" She couldn't answer. There was no answer.

….

Alright so sorry it's taken me forever to come back. Also there will be another chapter some time. I just need to plan everything out again. This chapter ran away with itself. I wasn't planning on what happened but I just think it makes the story a little more interesting. Lastly please review. Tell me what you hated liked whatever. Just give me something.

Lazy Days


End file.
